Pulling Separate Ways
by I'mAFirestarter
Summary: After killing the Alpha everybody in Beacon Hills wanted everything to go back to normal, but is everything ever going to be normal in Beacon Hills Continuation of 'Cold Hearts First Beat' Jackson/OC
1. Prologue

Loneliness.

By its very definition it means affected with, characterized by, or causing a depressing feeling of being alone; lonesome. destitute of sympathetic or friendly companionship.

But loneliness means so much more, it can be the difference between being alive and merely existing. But to a wolf, it practically carries with it a death sentence. So most of them avoid it by being in a pack.

But by being alone, you carry the weight of the world.

That is what I was doing, carrying the weight of the world. But now I have my pack. But its not without its difficulties.


	2. Chapter 1

I remember waking up in the forest.

Cold, in pain and alone.

I'm always alone now.

I watched as Derek dragged Jackson out of the house, my hand stinging and my head spinning. He dropped Jackson near his car and stalked away, I crawled over to him and pulled him closer in order to keep us both warm. I felt him give a shuddering breath and his eyes opened and he shot up into a sitting position.

His shirt was ripped showing his bite mark, and he was covered in dirt.

"Come, with me, we've gotta get rid of all this dirt." I said noticing we were both covered in soot ash and mud.

"And where do you suppose we go?" Jackson asked. I pointed east.

"There is a small lake about half a mile that way, we can clean up there." I pulled my arms around me to keep myself warm, but with the cold breeze, all it was doing was highlighting the coldness of my skin.

"Come here" Jackson motioned to himself "I'll keep us warm." I moved closer and he put his arm around me and pulled me closer and shared his body heat.

When we got to the lake we both dived in, I jumped out quickly as the water was cold and cleaned me off quicker. But Jackson stayed under. I sat on a rock, close to the edge, and waited, when he came up, he was free of the dirt, but his bite looked angry and painful, he pulled himself over to me I could see the steam rising off him, I could also see how tight his jeans were, but that I kept to myself. He sat next to me and I ran my hand over the bite to get rid of some of the bloody water. He looked at me and smirked in his own way, and we looked up at the moon.

* * *

The next night I got a phone call from the hospital. Apparently stiles was sleep talking and creeping out the nurses. When I got there I saw him lay across 3 of the hospital chairs. According to the staff, he had been there all weekend. I walked over to him.

"Oi, sleeping weirdo, you're creeping out the nurses." he jolted and fell off the chairs. I laughed.

"You are a mean girl, you know that right Mimi?" I smirked, and shrugged my shoulders.

"It comes and goes. Come on lets go get some food, or at least some sugar." Stiles grinned.

"I like your thinking."

We walked over to the vending machine and I picked some M&Ms and stood leaning against the machine.

"So how long do you plan on staying here for?" I asked him and I ate my candy. Stiles yawned and chose some Reese's peanut butter cups.

"I don't know." His candy got stuck and he tried pushing the buttons, I moved away from the machine, knowing it wouldn't end well.

"Aww come on, man." he sighed.

"Seriously?" he asked banging on the machine. He then had the brilliant idea of shaking the machine, I leant back against the wall and watching him grow more and more agitated.

He tried shaking it again, then moving it, then he backed away. He then shook it again, but this time it resulted in the candy machine falling over, causing me to burst out laughing and the machine to make a resounding crash. As Stiles leant over the machine, we heard a piercing scream come from Lydias room. We looked up, and bolted towards her room, Scotts mum, Lydias father, Stiles and I all burst through the door, and through the room into where she was showering, or rather where she was supposed to be showering. We pulled the curtain back and saw nothing. No Lydia and there was nobody else in the room. All that was there to show evidence that she was there was the running shower, and her hospital gown.

The next few hours was spent with me moving into Stiles house, as my uncle had gone and left me behind. And the boys spent the night looking for Lydia, and did most of the teenage boys in our town. Who could resist the chance to find a naked Lydia running around?

* * *

While I was moving my stuff around in my new room, I got a call from Derek telling me to meet him in the graveyard. When I arrived there, I saw a digger, which was normally used for clearing out space for a new grave, on its side and Derek lurking in the shadows. I walked over to him.

"What is this about?" I asked but turned around just in time to see something high tailing it away from the scene.

"Look, there is someone in there." He pointed to the large hole in the ground. Derek moved the digger away and we walked towards the hole. He stood on the edge and I saw a boy around my age half sat half lay in the hole.

"Need a hand?" Derek asked, standing over the hole. The boy shrank down, and looked at us with fear in his eyes.

The next morning after the boys left I straightened up my outfit. My dress and blazer were pin neat and shoes perfectly clean. I heard the Porsche pull up outside and I walked up to it, and knocked on the window.

"Might I catch a lift?" I asked smiling. He smirked.

"Oh I don't know? What's in it for me" I chuckled pressing my lips to his.

"Something like this?" I asked.

"Hmm I was thinking what happened the other night, but I suppose a kiss will do for now." I smirked.

"Good because that is all you are getting. Now drive, so we can get school over and don't with."

As we pulled into school, a couple of freshman stared in awe at the car and at Jackson. Smirking he got out of the car and towards the school.

"Nice car." A homeless guy that was picking through the trash said as we walked past. Jackson got his wallet out, he handed the man a dollar.

"Here's a dollar, go find another parking lot to die in." He walked away and I punched him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being a jackass." I said glaring at him.

* * *

In chemistry I was sat near the door, with a frizzy blonde haired girl. I put my bag down and sat on the chair closest to the wall, which was coincidentally further away from Jackson.

"You know people aren't normally willing to sit next to a girl who has seizures, they think it's contagious." she said looking down at the book in front of her. I smiled.

"Well lucky for me I understand what its like to not be in control of your own body." I looked at her, she smiled back and it seemed to light up her face.

"Do you?" she trailed off.

"No but my sister Rae did. I'm Meridithe."

"Erica Reyes."

Because Mr Harris dislikes us so much, he sprung a pop quiz on us, looking over at Erica I saw she was more than halfway through. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Stiles leaning forward and trying to have a conversation with Scott, unluckily for him, Mr Harris saw him.

"This is a pop quiz Mr Stilinski, if I hear your voice I again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked, and I groaned at my friends stupidity.

"And there it is again, your voice, triggering the only impulse I have ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently, I'll see you at three for detention." I heard Danny snigger and I let loose a little giggle.

"You too Mr McCall?" the teacher asked.

"No sir" Scott replied quickly.

I heard Danny say something to Jackson, and Jackson bolting. I shoved my seat back and followed him, ignoring the teachers command for us to get back to the classroom, I followed him and quickly texted Derek letting him know there was a problem with Jackson. I followed him to the toilets, where I saw drops of black liquid all over the floor, leading up to a toilet stall. Derek followed me in to the bathroom quietly.

Derek lightly knocked on the door of the stall Jackson was in.

"I'm fine Danny just go back to class."

he knocked again.

"Just give me a second okay?" Jackson called out, his voice sounding smothered.

Derek nudged the door.

"I said give me a freaking second." Jackson said sounding frustrated.

Derek knocked the door again breaking the lock, I shrank back into the shadows as Derek pulled Jackson out of the stall.

"Derek?"

"You're looking a little pale there Jackson." Derek said getting closer to him.

"You feeling okay?" Jackson backed away.

"Never better." Jackson tried to deny that anything was wrong.

"If something is wrong, I need to know, we need to know, you're with us now" Derek spoke staring down at Jackson.

"Wait with you? Me with you? What am I? Your little pet?" Jackson asked. I walked out of the shadows.

"Just because you gave me the bite, doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack, to be honest you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities." Jackson said smugly.

"Is that so?" Derek asked.

"Look I've got my own agenda, which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall okay?" I walked closer to them both because I noticed black liquid seeping from his ear.

"So why don't you just back off." I pushed my boyfriends head towards the mirror so he could see what we saw.

"What is it?" Jackson asked. Derek left the room and left Jackson and I alone

"What's happening?" Jackson asked me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Your body is fighting the bite." I told him confused.

"Why though?" Jackson stared into the mirror.

"I don't know." I grabbed some tissue.

"But what does it mean?" he looked at me.

"I don't know, I've never seen it happen before." When he turned back to the mirror, more of it was seeping from his nose.

"What is happening to me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It would seem that your body is fighting the bite." I said holding out some tissue paper.

* * *

The next night I was tracking a lone omega wolf when I saw Derek stood a few yards away from me.

"You're not very inconspicuous you know?" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe not, but, I did notice something you didn't" I calmly stated.

"And that is?" Derek looked at me waiting for my answer.

"A lone wolf is in town, Scott is driving him here, so we can chat." I leaned against a tree. Derek raised his eyebrow, and we heard them come towards us.

I saw Scott and the omega leap over rocks and boulders in their path as Scott called after him asking him to wait. But the omega triggered a trip wire causing him to be suspended in the air. Derek pushed Scott out of the way, as I tried to get the other wolf out of the trap, however before I could manage it Derek grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me back

"Move it now!" he dragged me and Scott back behind some trees, away from the suspended wolf.

"What are you doing? I can help him." Scott protested.

"They are already here." Derek pinned Scott back.

"I can help him" Scott tried to break out of the Alphas hold.

"Be quiet." I commanded, fixing him with a stony glare. As we watched the other wolf struggle, we all saw hunters spill out from behind the rocks and file towards the omega. They circled round him and Chris Argent took a cattle rod to his chest, causing him to yell out in pain. Scott struggled against Dereks hold but couldn't get loose.

"Who are you?" The Argent family patriarch asked the omega.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the omega following his silence to the previous question.

"Nothing." the lone wolf shook his head. "Nothing I swear."

"You're not from here are you? ARE YOU?" Mr Argent shouted towards the end of his sentence.

"No, I came, I came looking for the Alpha." The omega stuttered out "I heard he was here, thats all, look I didn't do anything, I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't I swear." The old man turned to the other hunters.

"Gentlemen, take a look, at a rare sight, you want to tell them what we've caught?" the old man turn to Chris Argent.

"An omega."

"A lone wolf, possibly kicked out of his own pack, or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered, possibly alone by his own choice, certainly not a wise choice." the older man called out to the rest of the group.

The old man walked to out of our sight and pulled something out of a blanket. When he walked back into my line of vision, I saw by the moonlight reflecting on it, that it was a sword. He walked up to the suspended and helpless wolf.

"Because as I am about to demonstrate, an omega rarely survives on its own." the man swung the sword and sliced clean through the omega. We all heard his gasp of shock and pain. And we all saw the internal organs falling from his upper torso and the blood flowing.

"Look, look!" Derek forced Scott to look at the now dead wolf "Look at them, do you see what they do? This is why you need me, need her and why we all need each other, the only way to fight them is together." Derek delivered a slice of harsh reality.

"Face it Scott, without us, you may just end up like him, all alone and dead. Face it you need us." I leant against the tree.

"They're declaring war." Derek stated looking furious.


	3. Chapter 2

I heard footsteps rushing down to the empty subway car where Derek was plotting how to expand his pack even further.

"Derek?" a voice shouted running down the stairs two at a time.

Derek asked Derek stood up and pushed me behind him. A scared looking teenage boy rushed into the car and stood there staring at Dereks eyes, which gave off a red glow in the dark.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked from in the shadows.

"My dad, I think he's dead." Isaac said sounding like he was scared of having his throat ripped out.

"What did you do?" Derek asked. The boy, who's name I was told was Isaac, stood next to him, panting from running.

"That's the thing, it wasn't me." Isaac shook his head.

* * *

The next day at school I got a text from Danny during what would the boys lacrosse practice.

_Danny: Do you know why Stiles has a tonne of chains in his locker? _

I furrowed my eyebrows, I knew that it was the full moon, but chains, I think that Stiles is going for overkill. Or to at least make sure that Scott was unable to move for the night, and maybe a while longer knowing Stiles planning.

_Mimi: Not a clue, and honestly I don't want to know :) _

I replied. Making people think that I'm weird is easy enough, and now people will know my best friend keeps chains in his locker, as if I'm not enough of a freak already, lets just top it off. I internally rolled my eyes at my friends stupidity.

* * *

As I walked over to the field where the boys practice, I saw Lydia being stared at, and I smiled at her, knowing everybody must thing that she is some weirdo who likes running through the woods naked.

"It was kinda like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was." I heard Scott say.

"Who what was?" I asked.

"Scott thinks he can smell another wolf." Stiles looked at me briefly. "What if you get him one on one? Would that help?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Yeah." Scott nodded.

"Okay, I think I got an idea." Stiles said pulling on his elbow protectors. He ran over to the coach.

"You smelt another wolf?" I asked Scott.

"Yeah, but it was more like a passing whiff, but it was definitely someone in the locker room." I nodded. I knew who it was, but I wasn't going to tell him. I walked over to Jackson and hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

"For luck, and if you do well I may just give you a deep tissue massage later." I smirked knowing his mind would jump to conclusions.

"Then I shall have to do my best. Which won't be difficult." he said cockily, I smiled.

"Good, now go kick ass." I pressed my lips to his which he turned round and returned.

"Jackson! Let the pixie girl go and get your ass on the field." I smirked.

"I think That's your cue to leave." he grinned and kissed me once more and ran on the pitch.

* * *

During practice, I watched Scott tackle numerous members of the team and then sniff them. I winced as he tackled them hard and they landed on the pitch very hard.

I heard Jackson lie to the coach, and move over next to the stands. Leaving Isaac to the front of the queue.

"Liar." I said. "No massage for you, I will only make your bad shoulder worse." I put quotation marks around the bad shoulder part of my sentence and glared at him. I looked up just in time to see Scott slam into Isaac. They both looked up and I saw Isaac mouth something to Scott, I heard a police radio and saw three police walking over the field towards Scott and Isaac.

"His father's dead." Scott said. "They think he was murdered." Scott said to Stiles and I.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked as they questioned Isaac.

"I'm not sure why?" Scott asked.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." my ears picked up at that.

"Like overnight?" Scott asked.

"No Scott, they're gonna let him run around all night then take him back in the morning. Of course it will be over night" I said, the sarcasm oozing off my voice.

"During the full moon." Stiles said.

"Are any of those holding cells any good at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People? Good. Werewolves? Probably not that good." Stiles said.

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott asked.

"Yeah?" Stiles watched them lead Isaac away

"He does." Scott said looking pale.

* * *

In chemistry I sat next to Erica again. I smiled at her as I put my stuff out on the table.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No I had a seizure earlier in American history and I fell out of my desk and onto the floor and hit my head against the table, but no-one helped." I frowned feeling bad for her.

"Nobody?" I asked. She shook her head. I pursed my lips and breathed heavily through my nose.

"People can be so cruel, I wish I was there to help." I looked at her so she knew I was being sincere.

"Thanks, it's nice to know somebody cares a little bit." I smiled and she returned it.

I then watched as Scott ripped a page out of his book and Stiles threw it at the teacher. I watched them leave the room, but I wasn't the only one. Ericas eyes followed Stiles as he left the room.

"How long have you liked him?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"I don't – it's just...I'm..he's." She stuttered out.

"He's a nice guy, and you are a lovely person, any guy would be lucky to have you." she smiled.

"Yeah right, you know before you came back, I was filmed in the middle of a seizure, some genius decided it would be fun to stick it on the internet, it got taken down, but the damage was done and the humiliation was crushing." She explained. I frowned and glared at the wall, knowing all too well how cruel people can be.

* * *

After class I got a text from Derek asking me to meet him outside. I saw Isaac being taken away in the police car and I saw Scott run out and stand next to me.

"It's a pity you know?" I said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"That Isaac will be in that holding cell overnight, if only someone had the balls to bust him out." I said vaguely.

"Don't you give him any ideas Meridithe." Derek shouted pulling up in his Camaro.

"Get in you two." He said. I moved closer to the car.

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault. Both of you." Scott pointed after police car. I pouted in mock sadness.

"I know that, now get in the car and help me." Derek said tapping his steering wheel

"No I've got a better idea, I'm gonna call a lawyer." Scott said moving closer to us.

"Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." I raised my eyebrow.

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek said leaning towards the passenger side.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"His dad was kicking the crap out of Isaac, the police could call that motive, and the state of the house kind of backs it up." I explained leaning against the passenger side.

"What ever her boyfriend Jackson said to the cops." Derek said motioning to me. "What's in the house is worse." I nodded

"A lot worse." I said agreeing with Derek.

Derek reached over and opened the door, I threw my handbag in the back seat and climbed through to the back seats.

"You know these back seats are really cramped." I complained.

"Want to walk there?" Derek asked sounding irritated. I shook my head.

"Then shut up and sit still." I glared at him and turned myself sideways, and rested my feet behind Scott.

* * *

When we got inside the house I pulled a flash light out of my bag and handed a spare to Scott, who raised his eyebrow.

"What? You never know when it may come in useful, like now for instance." I justified smiling. Scott shook his head.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, then who did?" Scott asked.

"We don't know yet." Derek said.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked.

"Because I trust my senses." Derek said.

"I looked into his eyes, and he was telling the truth, most people have a tell when they lie." I said switching on my flash light.

"A tell?" Scott asked.

"Yeah a twitch, shake or tremble or they move themselves, they can also avoid eye contact. Isaac looked me in the eye and didn't waver, so yes I trust him." we walked around the abandoned house.

"Its also a combination of not just your sense of smell." Derek said pointedly.

"You saw the lacrosse team today." Scott stated rather than asked.

"Yeah" Derek stated. Scott sighed.

"Did it look that bad?" Scott asked, I nodded..

Derek squeezed Scotts shoulder tightly "Yeah." and walked away.

We moved towards the basement, from what I had been told that was the worst area.

"You wanna learn, start now." Scott shine the light down the steps and we could see bit of broken appliances

"Whats down there?" Scott asked.

"Motive." Derek replied as we walked down the stairs.

"A very valid reason for Isaac to want to kill his father." I said standing at the bottom.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked walking down the stairs and standing next to me.

"Follow your senses." Derek called down to Scott, who was shifting objects around in the house.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Derek said calmly.

As we walked around we saw lots of broken objects, Scott knelt down in front of a broken TV and clawed the crowd with his finger tips. I knelt down quickly and saw he was tracing scratch marks, he looked up and saw a large storage freezer. Derek shone a flash light from where he was standing causing Scott to start, and whirl around to glare at Derek.

"Open it." Derek motioned to the freezer. Scott pulled off the padlock and opened it to see that it was empty with multiple scratch marks like the ones on the floor covering the entire space in the freezer.

"His dad used to lock him in here, for hours, sometimes even a couple of days, and just leave him, no food, and no water. Can you imagine that Scott? The boy was petrified of the man, but the police would get everything wrong, and think that Isaac gave his father a taste of his own medicine and killed him down here. And I bet there will be blood somewhere in here too, so if they find anything, boom Isaacs motive, right here in a silver platter." I explained.

"So this is why he said yes to you?" Scott asked Derek.

"Everyone wants power." Derek nodded.

"If we help you, then you have to stop, you can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott demanded.

"I can, if they are willing." Derek tried to reason.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked.

"Yes and he still asked." Derek calmly stated.

"It's true, he wanted to be stronger Scott." I commented.

"Then, he's an idiot." Scott leaned back.

"And you're the idiot dating Argents daughter." Derek bit back. I rolled my eyes.

"Scott, it's not a cute Romeo and Juliet thing, it's a they will kill you sooner or later type of thing!" I tried to reason.

"Yeah we know your little secret, and if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out?" Derek asked. "You saw what happens to an omega, with me you learn how use all of your senses, with me you learn control, even on a full moon." Scotts claws extended out.

"If I'm with you, I lose her." Scott weakly protested.

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that." Derek walked away.

"Be realistic Scott, she is a hunter, you are the hunted, grow a brain cell, this isn't a cheesy 80s high school movie, we won't all join hands and skip off into the sunlight at the end." I walked away leaving my friend and my alpha standing in the basement.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning I knew that there was something wrong with my friends. After interrogating Scott I found the cause.

"What was it though?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know it was all scales, claws and sharp pointy teeth." He said leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Sounds like a regular beauty queen then." I smiled.

"It's not funny, Allison was with me, and she could have gotten hurt." I raised my eyebrow.

"Scott what part of 'daughter of a hunter' do you not get, she has probably been taught how to kick ass when she was still in diapers." I looked at him. He stuttered.

"Well she won't hurt me." he protested weakly. I rolled my eyes.

"No but she will kill the rest of us." I pointed out. He was quiet, knowing I was right.

I walked to Gym after lunch that day with Stiles. He was wildly describing a level on his new video game.

"...But it's not as awesome as last night, though." He stopped and covered his mouth.

"What happened last night Stiles?" I put on my sticky sweet voice that just screams 'I'm going to kill you in a minute'. He blanched and swore under his breath.

"Wasn't supposed to say that out loud." He cursed.

"We broke Isaac out of jail and knocked a police officer out." He shut his eyes tight and flinched as if he expected me to punch him, I laughed instead.

"I kind of expected that to happen, minus the knocking out of the police officer." I smiled.

* * *

During gym we all stood around waiting for our turn to climb the wall. We all watched Allison and Scott climb up, and when he was near the top they appeared to be teasing one another and she knocked his foot causing him to lose him balance and fall. I burst out laughing at my friends' misfortune. She smirked looking down at him and made her way down. Coach Finstock walked over to Scott.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." The coach laughed.

"Stilinski and Erica." The coach called. "Let's go, the wall." Stiles eagerly rushed towards the wall, but my blonde haired friend gulped nervously and looked up at the wall.

"You can do it, don't worry." I smiled at her.

She moved up the wall slowly and carefully, but stiles sped up the wall and jumped down. Erica started to shake from fear; I moved to stand next to Lydia and Allison. She then started to hyperventilate.

"Erica?" Coach called up to her.

"Dizzy? Is it Vertigo?" The coach called.

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear, she's just freaking out." I elbowed Lydia.

"Erica" Coach called again.

"I'm fine" Erica called down to us. I frowned.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe." Allison said.

"Yes, she is epileptic." I mentioned knowing my friend was prone to violent seizures.

"Well, why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?" Coach asked sounding annoyed. "Erica, you're fine, just kick off from the wall, there's a mat to catch you." At this point everybody was staring and pointing at her.

"Come on." The coach gestured to the mat covered floor. She reluctantly let go of the wall and dropped gently to the floor.

"See, it's okay, you're fine, you're on the ground, shake it off, you're fine." The coach stressed. Erica walked away hearing people laughing at her. I moved to follow her but Jackson grabbed my arm.

"Let's go, let the freak be alone." He smirked, expecting me to laugh, I frowned.

"For your information that 'freak' is a friend to me, so why don't you get off your high horse and get to know a person before making a judgement. And when you have done that, then I shall speak to you." I glared at my boyfriend and walked away.

* * *

After I had left the gym, I got dressed in my body con skirt, grey off the shoulder sweater, polka dot tights, my boots and my red blazer. I put my earrings back in and grabbed my bag. I heard my blackberry beep so I pulled it out of the pocket it was in and read my text, seeing it was from Derek I opened it immediately.

_D: Get to the Hospital NOW._

Short and to the point.

Just like Derek.

I stood in the morgue waiting for Derek when I heard a cart wheel squeaking. Derek came into the room pushing Erica on a stretcher.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She had a fit at school. They brought her here." Erica sat up and looked at Derek with fear in her eyes. Then she looked at me. Betrayal flashed in her eyes. Derek walked round the cart and was tapping a bottle of Ericas medication I had seen her with.

"Side effects may include: Anxiety, Weight Gain, Acne, and Ulcerative Colitis." Derek made a face at the last one.

"Who are you?" Erica asked him. Derek pulled me to his side.

"Let's just say we have mutual friends." Derek smiled and put the pill bottle down. He moved to stand in front of her. I touched her arm.

"We won't hurt you Erica." I tried to reassure her.

"You get a warning, right before you have a seizure." Derek asked.

"It's called an aura. It's like a metallic taste in my mouth" Erica said trembling.

"You don't have to lie Erica, what's it really taste like?" Derek asked.

"It tastes like blood." Erica sounded on the verge of tears. I moved to close the door and put a soundproofing spell on it, because I knew what Derek was going to do next.

"What if I told you, that all of this could go away?" Derek asked, laying on the charm, Erica scoffed.

"The side effects, the symptoms, all of it." Derek said running his hands up her legs, before pulling her towards him.

"and what if, all of those things, not only went away, but everything else got even better?" he cupped her cheek." I rolled my eyes at Derek seducing Erica to get her to join his pack. Ericas breath faltered.

"How?" she asked. Derek smiled.

"Let me show you." He said as his eyes turned red.

* * *

The next morning I rang the school to tell them that Erica and I had a doctor's appointment, and I got Derek to drop us off at the nearest mall.

"So what do you want to say?" I asked Erica, she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well when you walk through those lunch hall doors, what do you want your outfit to say?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Hmm I don't know." She looked down heartened. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I have a credit card, and I shall be your fairy godmother for the day, well the half day that we have, Derek will pick us up at around 12 ish so we can get to school for about half past." I smiled.

As we shopped I saw the Erica I knew come to life, she looked through the racks of skirts and picked one out that looked like a hippy threw it out in the 60s. I raised my eyebrow.

"Is that a no?" she asked, I giggled.

"Honey it looks like a 60s reject, and that is saying something. We need to find a skirt that shows off your legs, because to be honest, I am kind of jealous, because they are beautiful." She blushed and looked down. I lifted her chin up.

"Stop being so bashful chick, now let's get cracking." We moved through the stores quite quickly, picking up staple items like tight jeans, leather jackets and skirts, her t shirts she already had could and would be fixed up, with a sewing kit and some scissors.

I then took her to a salon. She looked at me as we walked in the door.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked me. I raised my eyebrow and nodded. I pointed her over to the stylist I had booked and kept an eye on the time at 10 to 12 we were finally finished, I had gotten a new manicure and my eyebrows done. But they had really gone full out on Erica.

* * *

As we walked through the halls boys stopped and stared at us. She looked at me.

"Why is everybody staring?" She asked. I laughed.

"Because you are hot!" I exclaimed with a grin on my face.

"Any major fashion rules?" She asked me.

"Yes, never show boobs and legs at the same time, always leave them wanting more." I grinned. We were nearly at the cafeteria when she looked at me.

"Walk in with me?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course I will." I quickly squeezed her hand.

As we walked in I saw everybody stare at Erica. If she was worried she was doing a damn good job hiding it, I adjusted my jacket and walked next to her. I watched the boys in the cafeterias mouths drop open as she walked past them and I saw their eyes linger on her backside. She swooped down next to a sophomore and grabbed an apple from his tray, she took a bite out and widening her eyes slightly she daintily wiped the corner of her mouth. She smirked as she rose back up and I walked over to her from my position next to the boys, I grabbed the apple from the tray next to it and took a dainty bite out of it. I smiled and Erica and I walked out of the lunch hall smirking. With one last look bag I saw my boyfriend fuming and my friends rushing after us.

As they burst through the doors I leaned against them. Erica grinned at them before sliding into Dereks car. Derek smirked at me and I nodded my head as they drove away.

"Well that was a new version of Erica." Stiles said, and I smirked.

"You're welcome." They spun around.

"What did you do?" Scott accused.

"Me? I did nothing, just gave her a confidence boosting makeover, why? What seems to be the problem boys?" I asked before making my way over to my car.

* * *

"You bit Boyd?" I asked. Derek glared at me.

"Not yet, but I will." I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Why them?" I asked walking into the ice rink.

"Because they wanted it. And so does Boyd." Derek walked onto the ice.

"You do realise that these shoes are not made for ice skating?" I asked sarcastically. Derek growled. Erica and Isaac came over.

"This has changed everything for me, people actually look at me properly now, not just some freak." Erica said as we walked into the same room as the boys.

"That really hurt Scott, if you're going to review me, you should at least take a consensus." Derek motioned towards us.

"Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" Derek asked her.

"In a word? Transformative." Erica growled showing her fangs and changing her eye colour.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great." Isaac shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott pointed out. I moved away from Derek, knowing that the new wolves would get their asses kicked.

"Then go home Scott." Derek smiled looking cocky. Erica and Isaac walked towards Scott, who knelt down and punched the ice.

"I meant fair for them." Boyd looked down as Scott looked up and growled.

* * *

Later that night I got a text from Jackson.

_J: Looks like that bite did something after all._


	5. Chapter 4

I sat in on the training session for the newer wolves, but they all seemed to be predictable. Isaac tried to be flashy and over confident. Erica tried to drop in on Derek to surprise him, but they didn't put any variations into what they were doing. Boyd sat on the stairs behind me and watched them.

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek asked walking away from the two betas. Erica jumped onto him and began to kiss him, but Derek threw her down.

"That's the last time you do that." Derek glared.

"Why? Because I'm a beta?" Erica said glaring at him from her position on the floor.

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you." Derek said and Erica faltered in forming her comeback.

"Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac groaned

"Come here." Derek said. He twisted Isaacs arm and broke another bone.

"A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!" Derek said loudly and pushed Isaac back to the floor.

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you." Derek explained.

* * *

"Come with me." Stiles grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me down the school corridors the next morning.

"Why? What do you need that is so important that I must be there?" Stiles looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"What do you need me to help you with?" I asked in simpler terms. We walked through the doors to the outside and walked over to Allison.

"Do you know anything about a Bestiary?" Allison looked at him puzzled.

"I think you mean…" Allison began.

"No, I mean bestiary. And the two of you, I don't want to know what's going on in your heads." I smirked at the look on Stiles face.

"Okay, um. Can you describe this thing?" She asked us.

"It's probably a book, old looking, a bit worn or dog eared." I said trying to remember what I had been told about them.

"Like bound in leather?" Allison asked. I fist pumped.

"Yes! That is what we are after." Stiles grinned and ran off. I raised my eyebrow at his antics.

"Is it me or is he weird today?" Allison asked.

"Yes, a lot more than usual." I smirked and we walked to class.

"Where does he keep it?" Stiles asked us panting. I looked at my friend and wondered who slipped go-go pills into his breakfast this morning.

"Probably in his office." And then Stiles ran off again.

"You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cellphones pretty successfully for years." Stiles said after returning and puffing from an old inhaler of Scott's.

"My parents check every call, email and text message I send. Trust me, they'd find it." Allison countered.

"Wow and I thought the army corps was strict." I said looking at Allison with my eyebrow raised.

"All right, can you get the book?" Stiles asked.

"Not without his keys." Allison said. "And I have no idea how to get those."

"I have an idea…" I trailed off. They both stared at me. "Get him to come to the game tonight, and I will let you know when I figure out the rest.

* * *

As we sat in the stands watching the game, it started to get more and more violent. And one of the opposing teams players was the cause of that as he tackled his way through our team.

Before we went to get her grandfather I had told her the plan about how we were going to get the keys.

"I knew I should have brought a warmer jacket." Allison actually looked cold, and convinced her grandfather that she was.

"You're cold, here take my coat." Gerard moved to take off his overcoat.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked as he stood up.

"Oh, yeah." Gerard put his coat around her.

"Thanks." Allison smiled. And I nodded at Stiles as Allison felt around for the keys.

"Good God, is it always this violent?" Gerard asked as the obscenely large member of the other team knocked down beacon hills players with ease.

"I wouldn't know, ask Meridithe, she is the lacrosse girlfriend." I glared shortly at her and smiled tightly at Gerard.

"Normally we don't have giants on the field, but it can get pretty brutal sometimes." I watched Jackson dodge getting knocked down.

"Which one are you with?" Gerard asked.

I smiled. "Number 37, he's the co-captain, something he isn't that pleased over but he gets to sort of take charge, so that keeps him complacent and makes him not rant about it as much."

* * *

We watched as one of the players was carried off the pitch, lying on a stretcher and groaning from pain. Coach Finstock was shouting at the opposing team, but when Danny came off he shoved him back onto the field as quickly as he was taken off. Then he pointed at Boyd.

"You! Yeah you, do you play lacrosse?" Coach Finstock asked. Erica shot Boyd a look and said something I couldn't make out before Boyd got up and took off his jacket.

"We got ourselves a player!" Coach shouted and Boyd changed into a uniform that miraculously fit him.

* * *

Boyd seemed to fit really well in with the team as they finally dominated the match. The overgrown teenage on the other team charged down the field as Boyd crouched down and seemed to growl and when he got near Boyd straightened up as the boy charged into him, the added werewolf strength gave Boyd the advantage and the 'Abomination' fell to the ground.

Everybody stood up and screamed in relief and joy as he landed heavily on his back. The crowd rushed onto the pitch and Boyd stood watching with steam rolling from his head after he took his helmet off.

Jackson and Scott stood together and watched as Boyds eyes turned yellow. Jackson looked over to me and I rushed over from congratulating Danny.

"What's going on?" I asked hugging him under the illusion of being a supportive girlfriend.

"Look at his eyes; he is going to ruin everything. We need to get him under control." I kissed him quickly.

"Then move Boyd away and I will work my magic." I smirked. The boys managed to pull him away from the eye line of the crowd. And I walked up to Boyd.

"You need to chill out Boyd." He growled at me and I sighed.

"Okay then, maybe not." I pulled out my dagger from its hiding place up my sleeve and quickly stabbed him in the side, catching him off guard. He growled at me again and it worked.

"Pain keeps you human, anchors you down, and so giving you a quick bit of pain helped you not turn into a hairy werewolf on the lacrosse pitch." I smiled as I cleaned my knife on his shirt and walked back over to Jackson.

"What if that hadn't worked?" Jackson asked me.

"Then I would have run like a bat out of hell." I said grinning at my boyfriend.

"Not funny, where did you learn to use a knife?" He asked.

"I'm a woman with many talents, but I can't give away my secrets love." I said smirking.

"Oh? I'm sure I could convince you." Jackson said in between kisses to my neck.

"Then convince away." I pulled him towards the car and grinned.


End file.
